NostalgiaWeen
NostalgiaWeen is a month where the Nostalgia Critic does Halloween themed videos, usually reviewing scary movies and talking about Halloween related topics. NostalgiaWeen 2010 Opening A parody of "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown". Lucy and Linus are walking home with the pumpkin when a masked murderer shows up and slices off their heads with a chainsaw and runs off laughing maniacally. Epsiodes * Ernest Scared Stupid (October 5th, 2010) * Top 11 Scariest Performances (October 12th, 2010) * Stephen King's IT (October 19th, 2010) * Leprechaun (with Cinema Snob) (October 26th, 2010) NostalgiaWeen 2011 Opening A parody of The X-Files opening, featuring visual jokes like Casper appearing, Charlie Brown appearing in his ghost costume, and NC falling down the stairs. Episodes * The Tommyknockers (October 4th, 2011) * The Haunting (October 11th, 2011) * Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 (October 18th, 2011) * Exorcist II: The Heretic (October 25th, 2011) NostalgiaWeen 2013 Opening A Parody of "The Nightmare Before Christmas", Jack Skellington dressed as NC is walking through the forest, and finds a door with the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses logo on it. He opens it, when suddenly Pennywise steps out and shoots Jack, laughing. Episodes * The Shining Mini-Series (October 1st, 2013) * Why Do We Love Zombies? (October 8th, 2013) * Sharknado (with Cinema Snob) (October 15th, 2013) * Should We Scare the Shit Out of our Kids? (October 22, 2013) * Devil (October 29th,2013) NostalgiaWeen 2014 Opening A parody of "Halloween". An unknown figure puts on a mask and heads into NC's house. He finds him at his computer, and NC yells at him for going into his house. The figure then stabs NC to death and it is shown that it is JonTron, getting revenge for the Critic reviewing Food Fight. Episodes * Maximum Overdrive (October 7th, 2014) * Top 11 New Halloween Classics (October 14th, 2014) * Monster Squad (October 21st, 2014) * Is Sleepy Hollow Secretly Brilliant? (October 28th, 2014) NostalgiaWeen 2015 Opening A parody of Goosebumps. C is walking with a briefcase as it pops open and a shadowy "N" goes throughout the town, gliding past a Stephen King billboard. One of the pages comes across Jack Black, reading the paper that says "Goosebumps Now Nostalgically Popular!" The "N" goes into a house that show clips from past NostalgiaWeens, before revealing the title. Episodes * Event Horizon (October 6th, 2015) * Should Found Footage Stop? (October 13th, 2015) * Children of the Corn (October 20th, 2015) * Top 11 Halloween Guilty Pleasures (October 27th, 2015) * Hocus Pocus (November 3rd, 2015) NostalgiaWeen 2016 Opening A parody of the intro for Gravity Falls, it parodies the theme song with Malcolm and Tamera as Dipper and Mabel, and NC as Stan. The opening has callbacks to Casper, IT, and Teddy Ruxpin, as well as past years of NostalgiaWeen. Episodes * Is Nightmare Before Christmas Really That Great? (October 5th, 2016) * Stephen King's Dreamcatcher (October 12th, 2016) * Top 11 Gravity Falls Episodes (October 19th, 2016) * Freddy vs. Jason (October 26th, 2016) NostalgiaWeen 2017 Opening A parody of ''The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror, ''The stormy clouds move to reveal NostalgiaWeen in bloody font, and transitions to the "Joke Cemetery" including the graves of "Let's Play Bart's Nightmare", "Demo Reel", "The Emoji Movie", and "Funny Adam Sandler". It then cuts inside of Channel Awesome studios where the Ghosts of Critic, Tamara, and Malcom reenact a Simpsons Couch gag. Episodes * Scary Godmother Halloween Spooktacular (October 3rd, 2017) * IT (2017) (October 10th, 2017) * TBA (October 17th, 2017) * TBA (October 24th, 2017) *TBA (October 31st, 2017) Other Halloween Epsiodes * '08 Halloween Episode (October 21st, 2008) * Casper (October 20th, 2009) Trivia * Hocus Pocus was the first NostalgiaWeen review to be in November, since there were only 2 Halloween reviews in 2015. * There was no NostalgiaWeen for 2012, since Doug Walker stopped the show to work on Demo Reel, but brought it back in 2013 when Nostalgia Critic returned. * NC reviews at least one Stephen King movie every Nostalgia-ween * Reversing The 2016 NostalgiaWeen theme, the whisper says 'You really played this backwards?, What's wrong with you?' Category:Nostalgia-Ween Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Editorials Category:Reviews